Love Is Beautiful
by Roman'sGayLover
Summary: JoMo and Daniel Bryan are in love, and this is there story of how they got together and how they stayed together. I hope you guys like it. Slash, don't like don't read. Enjoy!


**Monday, January 17, 2011: 9:48 PM**

I just got done with my match against Daniel Bryan. He has a lot of heart for a nerd from Aberdeen, Washington. I like his entrance music; it reminds me of star wars. I think it's funny the WWE writers have the Bella twins following Daniel everywhere. I hear the door swing open, and in walks Daniel.

"Finally, those two bitches leave me alone. They were really starting to piss me off." He says.

"They seem pretty nice." I say.

"Try being around them all the time. They're the most annoying people I have ever met." Daniel says.

"I think it's kinda funny the writers have those two following you everywhere." I say.

"I don't. Good thing I don't have to share a room with those too. I would go mad!" He jokes. I started laughing.

"If I wasn't gay, I would totally tap that." I joke. There are a lot of gay wrestlers.

"Even if I was straight, I would still stay away from those two. They're so annoying." He says.

"What are you doing tonight?" I ask.

"I was going to grab a pizza and some beer, and head back to my room and watch some TV shows on Hulu." He says.

"You can eat pizza?" I ask.

"Yeah, if it has soy cheese on it. There is a place here in town that will make you a soy cheese pizza, if you bring them the soy cheese. If you want, you can come over and have some with me." _Is he flirting with me? I hope so. _

"I would like that. What time do you want me to come over?" I ask.

"I'll see you at 11:00. I am in room 134." He says.

"Do you want me to bring the beer?" I ask.

"That would be nice. I'll see you at 11:00, don't be late." He winks at me and leaves the locker room. After showering and getting dressed, I grab my bag, got in my car, and headed out to find a convenience store. I found a 7-11 about a block away from the hotel so I pull into the parking lot and park.

"Hello sir." The clerk greats me as I walk into the store.

"How are you doing?" I ask him.

"I am doing pretty good sir." He says. I walked over to the cooler and grabbed a six pack of Corona. I don't usually drink a lot, so I figured a six pack would be enough. On my way to the register, I picked up a box of condoms and after paying for my items, I left the store. Its 10:45 and I have to be at Daniel's room in 15 minutes. I arrived back at the hotel at 10:50, and after grabbing a condom out of the box, I throw the box into my room, and head to Daniel's room. _Better safe than sorry right?_

"Hey John. You're early." He says.

"I just got back to the hotel, so I figured I would come over early. You ok man?" Daniel is a little out of breath.

"Yeah I'm fine. The pizza is on the table." He says. I sat the beer down next to the pizza and grabbed a slice of pizza and a beer.

"You want a drink man?" I ask.

"Yes please." _So cute with his manners. _I grabbed a bottle for him and made my way to the bed. I sat down next to Daniel and handed him his beer.

"What do you want to watch first? House or Law and Order SVU?" Daniel asks.

"Law and Order SVU." We say in unison.

"Elliot Stabler is pretty hot. Did you see him in OZ?" Daniel asks me.

"Of course I did. Too bad he's straight." I joke.

"I know right." Daniel says as he gets off of the bed and grabs the pizza and beer, which he places between us.

We finished off the pizza and beer and I was about to get up to throw the trash out, when Daniel grabs me by the hand and pulls me back down on the bed.

"What are you doing man?" _I hope he's doing what I want him to do. _

"I was wondering if you would go on a date with me." He says.

"I would love to go on a date with you." Daniel grabbed me by the back of my head and crashed our lips together. I can feel myself getting hard and I push myself away from him before I can do anything I may regret later. 

"Oh god, you must hate me now. I am so sorry that I kissed you. I just…I have wanted to do that for the last six months." He says.

"Don't be sorry man; trust me when I say that I have wanted to kiss you for the last six months also. I was just starting to get hard, so I pushed you away before I did anything I may regret later." I say.

"Why would you regret it later? Do you not want to have sex with me?" Daniel sounded hurt.

"I do want to have sex with you. It's just…I don't want to take advantage of you. You are a little drunk right now and I don't want you to get mad at me in the morning when we wake up and you realize that you slept with your friend." I say.

"I am not drunk JoMo, so don't worry about that." He says as he kisses me again and this time I give into his touch. He slowly licks along my bottom lip, and my mouth opens to grant him access. _Who knew a nerd could be such a good kisser. _I wrap my arms around his back and manage to pull him closer to me. He pulls away for a second to take off my shirt, and push me down on the bed._Oh my god, this is really happening. I have wanted him for the last six months, and now it seems I may be getting him. _He moves his kisses to my chiseled abs and licks each one individually before kissing his way down to my belt. His hands go to work on removing my belt, while he plants light kisses around my belly button. Once he gets my belt undone, he un-snaps my pants and yanks them off along with my boxers.

"You seem to be wearing too many clothes Daniel." I pant out.

"I can fix that." Daniel gets off of the bed and starts removing his clothes. _Oh my god. I don't think I can fit that in me._ Daniel's dick looks to be 6-7 inches long; but it's really thick.

"I've never topped before." He says shyly. _Oh boy. _

"Neither have I." I have always had boyfriends that like to top, so I have always bottomed.

"We don't have to have sex, we can just cuddle." _Are you insane? I have wanted you for the last six months and now you are telling me that we don't have to have sex. Either you stick that dick inside me right now, or I am never speaking to you again. _

"Please Daniel. I need you. I have waited so long for this." I plead.

"I don't have any condoms." I roll my eyes at him and point to my pants pocket. At this point, I am painfully hard. He retrieves the condom from my pocket, tears it open with his teeth, and slips it on his hard member. He positions himself between my legs and thrusts his hips forward until his member is deep inside me. _Oh my god this feels so good. Fuck he's so thick. _He gives me a few seconds to adjust before he starts a steady pace.

"Shit Daniel. Don't stop." I moan out. He angles his hips a bit and hits my spot dead on. I let out a throaty moan.

"You like that? You like my thick cock sliding into your tight ass?" _Oh god Daniel, if you don't shut up, I'm going to cum. _I nod my head yes and he takes my neglected member into his hand and starts stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Don't stop! Oh god, I'm about to cum…fuck!" I yell as I cum. Some of my hot seed lands in his hand, while the rest hits my abs. I clamp down on him and his face contorts in pure pleasure as he releases his hot seed into the condom. He slowly pulls out of me and collapses onto my chest.

"I'm all sticky." I say.

"I don't mind." He reaches over to the bed side table and grabs a couple of tissues, and wipes my abs and his hand clean, before disposing of the tissues and the condom. He rolls off of me and moves to lie down beside me. He lays his head on my chest and the both of us drift off to sleep.

**Later That Morning: 9:43 AM**

I awoke to the sound of the alarm clock. I reach over with my left arm and turn it off. I look down at my chest to see that Daniel is still sleeping. I place my hand on his shoulder and start to shake him.

"Daniel honey, it's time to wake up." I say.

"Five more minutes." He grunts out.

"Come on man, we have to be at the arena in 45 minutes." His eyes slowly flutter open.

"Fine."

After the both of us showered and got dressed, we hopped in my rental car, and made our way to the arena. Its 10:15, the house show starts at 12:00, but if we are not at the arena by 10:30 then we get docked a week's pay.

"Do you think we could go on that date tonight? There is a really good Thai place that's only six blocks away from the hotel." Daniel asks.

"That sounds good hon. Do you want to walk there? Or drive?" I ask.

"Walk." He says.

We pulled up to the arena at 10:25. We grabbed our bags from the back seat and I was about to walk inside when Daniel grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and we walked inside.

"Daniel!" We turned around to see The Miz running towards us. He looks down at our interlaced hands, and smirks.

"Hey Miz, what's up?" Daniel asks.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." He says.

"Sure." Daniel turned to me and kissed my cheek before walking away with The Miz. I went to the men's locker room to get ready for my match against R-Truth.

**Daniel P.O.V**

I followed Miz to his locker room and once inside; he pushed me up against the door and got in my face.

"Stay away from John. He's too good for ya." Miz says as he slaps me across the face and pushes me out the (now opened) door. My momentum carries me forward, and I hit the wall face first. Blood starts pouring from my nose.

"Daniel man, are you alright?" John Cena asks as him and Randy Orton come running towards me. I turn my head towards them and they both gasp when they see the blood pouring from my nose.

"John, you stay with him while I go get the trainer." Randy says as he rushes off.

"What the fuck happened to you man?" John asks.

"Miz wanted to talk to me, so I went to his locker room and he told me to stay away from John, and then he slapped me and threw me out of his locker room, and I hit the wall face first." I say as I remove my shirt and hold it to my nose.

"Randy and I heard you guys last night. You were giving it to him pretty hard." John says as I start to blush. A few minutes later Randy and the trainer returned and the trainer started tending to me. The bleeding had stopped; but my nose still hurt. He poured some water onto a towel and cleaned my face off.

"Can I still wrestle?" I ask.

"Yeah; but try to take it easy." He says.

"Ok." The trainer picked up his medical bag and walked away. John and Randy helped me up. I was a bit unsteady but I soon regain my balance.

"What happened man?" Randy asks. I'll give him the shortened version.

"Miz told me to stay away from John, and then he pushed me out of his locker room and I hit the wall face first." I say.

"I thought John was a screamer; but he has nothing on my brother JoMo." My face turned a deeper shade of red. John slapped Randy on the back of the head.

"Are you guys together now?" John asks.

"I…I think so." I say. After saying good bye to John and Randy, I head to the men's locker room to get ready for my match. I see JoMo sitting on a bench, so I sit down next to him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask him.

"Sure hon, what's up?" He asks. I looked around to make sure no one was listening in on our conversation.

"I won't get mad if you decide not to go to dinner with me." I blurt.

"Where the hell is this coming from?" He asks.

"Miz told me you were too good for me, and then he shoved me out of his locker room" I looked away from John because I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Look at me." I slowly turn my head to look at him. "The Miz is a jerk." He says as he kisses me on the lips.

"Why would someone as hot as you be attracted to me?" I ask.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. You my friend, are one sexy beast." I start blushing again. "You are really cute when you blush." He says as he kisses me again.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome. Are we still going to go to dinner tonight?" John asks hopeful.

"Yeah." I say.

"Good. Why does your nose look puffy?" _Ugh. _

"When Miz pushed me out of his locker room, I hit the wall face first and my nose started bleeding. John and Randy saw what happened and they helped me out. By the way, Randy says you're a screamer." I whispered the last part, and I nipped John's ear, before pulling away. I finish putting on my gear and head out to the ring to warm up.

**Normal P.O.V Three Hours Later: 1:45 PM**

I nailed the Starship pain on R-Truth. The bell rang signaling the end of the match. After waving to the fans, I get out of the ring and head back to the men's locker room. I take off my wrestling gear, grab my shampoo, body wash, and towel (which I wrap around my waist) and head to the showers. Much to my surprise, no one is in here, which gives me the perfect opportunity to take care of the semi-boner I got during my match. I turn the water on, and once it gets warm enough, I step under the water and let it cascade down my aching body.

"You want me to take care of that for you?" Sheamus jokes.

"Not interested man. I have a boyfriend." I say.

"Well who is the lovely man that snatched you up?" He asks.

"Daniel Bryan." I say.

"That nerd? Why would you want to date him?" He asks. I am starting to get angry.

"He's my nerd." Sheamus just shakes his head at me and proceeds to take a shower. I silently relieve myself, and my cum hits the wall and washes down the drain.

After finishing my shower, I got dressed, grabbed my bag, and left the locker room to look for Daniel. After looking for 10 minutes, I give in and decide to ask one of the stage crew members for help.

"Hey man, have you seen Daniel Bryan?" I ask him.

"Last time I saw him, he was in catering eating a salad." He says.

"Thanks." I say. I walked down the hall and into catering to find quite a few wrestlers eating lunch. I fine Daniel sitting alone, so after grabbing a sandwich, I sit down next to him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What time are we going to dinner tonight?" I ask.

"Does 7:30 work for you?" He asks.

"Works for me." I say.

"Can I get a ride back to the hotel?" He asks.

"Of course, what kind of boyfriend would I be, if I just left you here?" _I hope I am not being presumptuous._

"Boyfriend?" _Oh shit, I was being presumptuous._

"I know we haven't gone on a date yet; but we've had sex, and…and we were holding hands…" He stops my babbling with a kiss.

"Shhh hon, I was kidding." He says. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry." I say.

"It's ok."

**Later That Day: 7:20 PM**

I just got out of the shower. I walk over to my bag and take out a pair of jeans, and a nice white button up shirt. _I hope Daniel likes what I am wearing. _At 7:30, I knock on Daniel's door and when he opens the door my heart starts beating faster. He's wearing a tight pair of jeans and a black button up shirt.

"You…you look nice." I stammer out.

"Thanks. Are you ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say. Daniel shuts the door and interlaces our hands. We were about to get on the elevator when someone yells.

"Hold the door." A male voice yells. I stick my free hand in between the doors and the doors open again and the guy gets on the elevator.

"Thanks man. I have to be at the airport by 8:15. Hey, aren't you John Morrison?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"I love you man. You are by far my favorite wrestler." He says.

"Thanks. What do you think about Daniel here?" Daniel shoots me a quizzical look.

"I love your LeBell lock. It's by far the best submission move I have ever seen." Daniel starts blushing.

"Th…thanks." Daniel stammers out.

"You guys make a cute couple." He says.

"Thanks." Daniel and I say in unison. We soon arrived at the bottom floor and once the doors opened, we stepped off the elevator and waved good bye to the man. We arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes later and found a table towards the back.

"Can I get your guys started on some drinks?" The waiter asks us.

"I'll take a Pepsi please." I say.

"I'll just have water." Daniel says.

"Alright. Are you guys ready to order?" I looked over at Daniel, who shook his head no, I wasn't ready either.

"No not yet." I say.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks." I say. The waiter walked away. I scanned over the menu for a few more seconds until something caught my eye. The waiter returned a couple of minutes later, and placed our drinks in front of us.

"Are you guys ready to order?" He asks.

"Ah…I'll take the Wing of Angel." I say.

"Alright, and what can I get you sir?" He asks Daniel.

"I'll take the Veggie Pad Prik." _Dating a vegan is going to be interesting._

"Alright. Thank you guys." The waiter says as he takes our menus and walks away.

"The next time I get a hotel room with a kitchenette, I'll make you some dinner." Daniel says.

"I'd like that. I have never dated a vegan before; but I think I can manage." I joke.

"Do you like curry?" He asks.

"Love it; but doesn't curry have milk in it?" I ask.

"I make it with coconut milk. I promise you will absolutely love it." He says.

"I've only had bad curry once, and that was when my ex-boyfriend tried to make it for me on our one year anniversary. It was absolutely horrible." I say.

"I have had a similar experience. My first ever boyfriend tried to make me curry and it was by far the grossest thing I have ever eaten." He says. The rest of dinner went by without a hitch, and after Daniel paid the bill, we made our way back to the hotel.

"I know this may be a little forward; but do you want to stay the night? We don't have to have sex, we can just cuddle if you want." _His babbling is so cute._

"You are so cute when you babble. Let me grab my bag and I'll be right over." I kiss him on the lips and turn to walk down the hall to my room. I unlock the door and step inside. I grab my bag, throw my dirty clothes into it, and grab my toiletries (which are in there own bag). I left my key card on the TV; I won't be needing it anymore because Raw and Smackdown are traveling to the next city tomorrow. A few years ago, Vince made the decision to have both brands travel together, it saves him money and it keeps relationships together. I open the door and step into the hall. Its 9:00 and most of my friends are out at clubs, or bars. I was about to knock on the door to Daniel's room, when John and Randy walk out of the room next to Daniel's.

"Hey guys, thanks for helping Daniel today." I say.

"You're welcome. Were about to head to the bar, do you guys want to come with us?" John asks. _I don't really want to go; but I better ask Daniel first. _I knock on his door and he opens it.

"Hey hon, do you want to go to the bar with Randy and John?" I ask.

"You can go with them if you want. I was just going to go to bed anyways." Daniel says hurt.

"I don't really want to go; but I figured I should ask you in case you wanted to go." I say. His face turns from hurt too happy in two seconds flat.

"Sorry, I just get insecure." He says.

"It's ok hon. Have fun tonight guys. Drink a shot of vodka for me." I say.

"We can do that for you JoMo. Oh by the way, Randy and I will be gone until midnight, so you guys are more than welcomed to get it on." John says as him and Randy walk away. I can hear them chuckling all the way down to the elevator and the sound disappears once they get on the elevator. I turn to Daniel and see that he is blushing.

"Come on hon. John's just a smart ass." I say.

"I know John just likes to embarrass people; but that's the third time today him and his partner in crime have embarrassed me." Daniel says. After giving him a kiss on the cheek, I step inside the room and place my bag next to the small dresser. Daniel walks over to the bed and lies down. I grab my toiletry bag and a pair of pajama pants and walk into the bathroom. I take my shirt off and notice that my armpit hair has started to grow back, so I decide to shave it. I remove my razor and shaving cream from the bag, and start shaving the short hairs. After I was finished in the bathroom, I walk into the bedroom and throw my dirty clothes and toiletries into my bag. I notice Daniel has already fallen asleep. I pull the covers back and crawl in behind him and take him into my arms. The man doesn't even stir, even when I kiss him soundly on the lips.

**The Next Morning: 9:33 AM**

I slowly stir awake and notice that Daniel is nowhere to be found. His bag is still here, so that means he is somewhere in the hotel. I grab a pair of pants and a T-Shirt and get dressed before grabbing my cell phone and wallet and heading out in search of Daniel. I figured he was probably down eating breakfast, so I head to the elevator and down to the lobby. I walk into the restaurant and find him sitting at a booth towards the front of the restaurant.

"Hey baby." I say as I sit down in the booth across from him.

"Hey hon. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up. I figured I would let you sleep." He says.

"It's cool. Have you ordered yet?" I ask.

"Not yet. I just got here like three minutes before you did." He says.

"Funny how I didn't even notice you get out of bed. Usually I am a pretty light sleeper. I must have been tired last night." I say.

"I'm a heavy sleeper. That's why it took you so long to wake me up yesterday." He says.

**Five And a Half Months Later: 07/04/2011**

We are currently in New Orleans for Monday Night Raw. Our relationship is growing stronger by the day. I honestly feel like I am falling in love with Daniel. Since our matches are going to be over by 10:00, Daniel and I are going to the river front for the firework show that starts at 10:45. Two weeks ago, I won the WWE championship from Sheamus. Daniel still holds the United States Championship. He lost it three months ago; but won it back the next week. I love my little champion. Tonight I have a match against Sheamus, which I am scheduled to win. Daniel has a match against The Miz's apprentice Alex Riley, and Daniel is scheduled to win; but Miz is going to be at ringside. Ever since Miz pushed Daniel, I have been very weary of Miz's intentions. My match finished by 9:30. Daniel's match is up next. I walk up to the stage, so I can watch his match.

Ten minutes into the match and Daniel has Alex Riley in the LeBell lock, and Alex was about to tap when Miz interferes. He rips Daniel off of Alex and punches him in the face. I rush down to ringside and slide into the ring and push Miz away from Daniel. Miz takes a swing at me and I easily side step it and punch him in the gut. I grab Daniel by the arm and pull him out of the ring and up the ramp. Once back in the locker room, Daniel sits down on the bench.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Daniel asks.

"I don't know baby. I'm going to grab the first aid kit." Daniel's nose is bleeding pretty badly. I grab the first aid kit and a clean towel, which I get wet, and walk back to Daniel. I put on the pair of gloves and shove some gauze up his nose. Daniel also has a small cut along the bridge of his nose and his nose is already starting to swell. I place a Band-Aid over the small cut, and clean up the dried blood with the wet towel.

"Why does he hate me so much? Do you think he is still mad that I am dating you?" He asks.

"I don't know honey. When Miz broke up with me, he told me he was over me; but now that I think about it, I don't think he is." I say. Two weeks after Daniel and I started dating, we talked about all of our previous relationships and I told him everything there was to know about my relationship with Miz. I told him that Miz and I were in a relationship for a year, the break up was mutual, and we just wanted to be friends. I never once was in love with Miz.

"Ah duh. That ass hole has messed with the wrong man. How dare he fucking interrupt my match and punch me in the nose. If he wants to have a real fight, I am willing to give him one." Daniel says. I slowly start to rub Daniels knee which calms him done enough to let me remove the gauze from his nose. His nose has stopped bleeding, and after wiping away the remaining blood under his nose, I place the bloody items in the bio-hazard trash barrel, and kneel in front of Daniel.

"Daniel baby, if you want me to, I will personally take care of the Miz for you. I will beat him to a bloody pulp and I'll make his apprentice Alex Riley watch." I say. This earned me a small smile from Daniel.

"You don't have to do that for me. Let's shower and get ready. What time does the firework show start? I forgot." He asks.

"10:45." I say.

"Awesome. That gives us roughly, (looks over at the clock) 55 minutes to get ready and find a parking place once we get there." He says.

"Would you like to join me in the shower? I promise I won't touch you more than necessary." I say as I start running my hands up and down his thighs.

"You keep your hands to yourself mister, or you're going to end up going to bed on the couch." Daniel says as he stands up and I am eye level with the bulge in his trunks. _Shit baby. _Before I can stop myself, I reach out and start rubbing him threw his trunks.

"Shit baby. You're making me hard. Oh god." He says as he slaps my hand away. _Ugh hon, I'm horny. _Daniel looks down at me and notices that I am pouting.

"You know your pouting doesn't work for me. If we don't shower and get ready now, we are never going to make it to the fireworks show." He says. This is what I rely on Daniel for. He always makes sure we are on time to Arenas, photo shoots, press conferences, etc. etc.

"But I'm horny." I protest.

"We can take care of our boners in the shower, and later, if you are good at the show, I will give you a blow job when we get back to the hotel." He says as he grabs his toiletry bag and walk towards the shower. I grab us both a clean towel, strip out of my ring gear, and hop in the shower with Daniel. No one else is in the shower room, so I drop to my knees and take Daniels half hard member into my mouth. My hand works his shaft while my mouth works the head. I lick the tip and taste the pre-cum that's leaking from it. _God baby, you taste so good. _I stroke him tell he's fully hard, and I replace my hand with my mouth. I take the head into my mouth and start sucking on it. I look up and see Daniels head tossed back in pure pleasure. I move my hand to start stroking myself. He starts bucking his hips lightly, and I relax my throat, which allows me to take him all the way down my throat. Up and down, up and down, up and down, until Daniel comes screaming my name, his hot seed spilling into my throat. I swallow every last drop, and the feeling, sends me over the edge. I spill my seed onto his legs, which the water soon washes away.

After both of us showered and got dressed, we grab our bags and walk hand in hand to the car. We have 35 minutes before we have to be at the river front for the fireworks show. Luckily the river front is only 10 blocks away from the arena, so it won't take us long to get there. After 10 minutes of driving, we pull into a parking spot and get out. The show starts in 25 minutes. Daniel grabs a blanket, while I grab the backpack from the trunk and we walk hand in hand to the river front. Daniel and I find a nice spot on a pier, and we lay the blanket down. There are a few people around us; but not as many as I expected. I packed Daniel and me a small dinner. I packed bananas, apples, mixed nuts, odwalla protein bars, and orange juice. Three months ago, I decided to become vegan, because I found that animal products didn't appeal to me anymore. As long as I can still have pizza, I'll be fine.

"You hungry baby?" I ask.

"Yeah, what did you bring?" He asks.

"I brought us some odwalla bars, apples, bananas, mixed nuts, and orange juice." I say.

"I'll take some orange juice and an odwalla bar." I reach into the backpack and take out a cup, the orange juice, and an odwalla bar. I pour him some orange juice and hand it to him along with the odwalla bar.

"Thanks baby." He says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome." I pour myself some orange juice and take out the mixed nuts and an apple.

After the fireworks show, we threw away the trash, and packed up our stuff, and went back to the hotel. It's almost midnight and I am pretty tired; but I was good at the fireworks show, and that means I get a blow job. I remove my shirt, and lay down on the bed.

"Baby?" I ask.

"Yeah hon." He says.

"I was good at the fireworks show." I say seductively. Daniel rolls his eyes at me and climbs onto the bed and straddles my hips. He grinds down on my crotch and grins when I let out a groan.

"Tease." I manage to get out before he claims my lips in a heated kiss. His tongue traces over my bottom lip, and my mouth opens to grant him access. Our tongues duel for a moment before he pulls away and starts kissing down my chest.

"God baby, you're driving me nuts." I say. His hands go to work on removing my belt, and once he gets it undone he unbuttons my pants and slowly pulls them down my legs. _He is such a fucking tease, I love it. _Once my pants were removed, he kisses his way up my legs and once he gets to my hard cock, he swipes his tongue over the head, and then moves to kiss my inner thighs.

"Quit teasing me baby." I moan. He rolls his eyes and starts stroking my cock. Once I was fully hard, he takes my swollen head into his mouth. His hands start massaging my balls while he continues to work on the head of my cock. He removes his lips from my swollen head and runs his tongue down my shaft and back up before taking me all the way down his throat. I reach down and run my hands threw his hair and he starts humming. The feeling sends me over the edge and I shoot my load down his throat and he swallows every last drop. He slowly pulls off of me and moves to lie next to me.

"I love you." I mumble. _Oh my god, it feels so good to finally say that._

"Do you mean it?" He asks.

"I do baby. I love you so much." I say. I roll over so I can look Daniel in the eyes.

"I love you too baby." He says. I lean in and capture his lips in a heated kiss. I gently push his shoulder and he gets the hint and rolls over to lie on his back, our lips never breaking contact. After removing his shirt and pants, I reach over to bedside table and remove the lube from the drawer. I pour a small amount onto my hand and start slicking up Daniel's cock. Once satisfied that it's slick enough, I remove my hand and impale myself on his thick cock.

"Fuck baby. Your ass is suffocating me. It feels so good!" Daniel yells. I slide off until just the head remains inside me and then I sink back down again. Daniel's hands move to my hips, this gives me more balance as I start a steady pace. I angle my hips a bit, until I know that Daniel's cock will hit my sweet spot when I sink down again. I rise up and slam back down again, causing us both to moan. This has always been my favorite sex position. I love riding Daniel. I reach around to start playing with his balls, while he takes my hardening member into his hand. He starts stroking me in time with my movements and within a few minutes the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. After recuperating, I slowly pull off of Daniel's now flaccid cock and move off of him so I can go get a towel out of the bathroom. After getting a towel, I clean the both of us off, and lay down next to Daniel.

"I love you baby." I pant out as I take my exhausted lover into my arms.

"Love you too baby. It's almost one, which means we spent the last hour getting each other off. That's a new record for us." He jokes.

"Go to sleep baby." I say.

"Good night love." He says.

"Good night baby. Dream of me." I say. After a few minutes, I sink into a peaceful sleep.

**Later That Morning: 9:35 AM**

I awake to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I reach over to the bedside table and grab the phone and answer it.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey John its Vince. I am giving you guys a few days off. I want you in Seattle by Friday. Oh and, once you get to the airport, tell the ticketing agent that Vince McMahon sent you, they will get you on the next flight home, or wherever you want to go for your time off." He says.

"Thank you sir. We've been running around so much that I haven't had the opportunity to meet Daniel's parents yet. Now that we have some time off, I think this gives me the perfect opportunity to finally meat his parents." I say.

"Sounds good son. Remember, when you meet the parents, try to make a good first impression and if they don't like you for some reason, they're crazy. You are one of my best wrestler's son. Don't let Daniel go, because you by far are the cutest couple in the WWE." Vince says.

"Thank you sir. I will see you Friday." I say.

"You're welcome. Have a good day and see you later." Vince says as he hangs up. I place my phone back on the night stand.

"Who was that baby?" Daniel asks. A couple months ago, Daniel became a light sleeper.

"That was Vince. He gave us a few days off. We have to be in Seattle by Friday. Oh and once we get to the airport, we just have to tell the ticketing agent that Vince McMahon sent us and they will get us on the next flight home." I say.

"We can go visit my parents in Aberdeen." He says. _Great minds think alike!_

"When I was on the phone with Vince, I told him, 'now that we have some time off, I think this gives me the perfect opportunity to finally meat his parents.'" I say.

"Great minds think alike." He says. I give him a small kiss before pulling away and getting off of the bed. I go over to my bag, grab my toiletries, boxers, a shirt, and a pair of sweat pants.

"Do you want to join me in the shower baby?" I ask.

"Sure." Daniel says. While he is grabbing a change of clothes and some body wash, I walk into the bathroom and throw my items onto the counter. I turn on the shower and adjust the nobs to the perfect temperature for Daniel and me. Daniel steps into the bathroom and sets his things next to mine, and the both of us get in the shower.

"Can you get my back baby?" Daniel asks. I grab the wash rag from Daniel's hand and start scrubbing his back. Once his back was sufficiently covered in soap, he turned around and let the water wash it all away.

"Thanks." He says.

"You're welcome, now move." I demand jokingly. This earns me a swat on the butt. Daniel moved out of the way so I could wash the conditioner out of my hair. Once we were both finished in the shower, we got dressed, grabbed our bags, and headed down to the restaurant for breakfast. Last night at the fireworks show, we saw Randy and John (who both had the night off) and we asked them if they wanted to go to breakfast in the morning, and they both gladly accepted, so now the four of us are in the hotel restaurant. We piled our bags onto one of the empty chairs at the table.

"Hello, my name is Lita. Can I get you guys started with some drinks?"

"Coffee." The four of us say in unison. Once we realized that we said it at the same time, we start laughing.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your guys' coffee." She says. A few minutes later, she returned with our coffees and took our orders.

"Where are you guys going for your days off?" Randy asks.

"Were going to Aberdeen. I am going to introduce John to my parents. What about you guys?" Daniel asks.

"Were going to St. Louis to visit our parents. Well my parents? JoMo and mines parents? I don't really know how to say that right." Randy says.

"I am a huge fan of Cowboy Bob." Daniel says.

"I have some pretty amazing parents. My dad was an amazing wrestler, and my Mom, well she's the best mom in the world. They have always stuck by my side. They picked me up from prison after I got out, and although they expressed to me there concerns about me becoming a wrestler, they still supported me, and were there for me every step of the way." Randy says.

After eating breakfast, the four of us made our way to the airport. We talked to the ticketing agent, and he got us on the next flight to our respective destinations.

**Four and a Half Hours Later: Aberdeen Washington**

Daniel and I pulled into the driveway of his parents' house. It's a two story house with a relatively nice size front yard.

"Nice house." I mumble. Daniel gives me a peck on the cheek before we get out of the car and grab our bags from the trunk. We walked up to the front door and Daniel knocked. _Oh my god, what if they don't like me? _Sensing that I was a bit tense, Daniel gives me a peck on the cheek, which instantly calms me down. I hear footsteps and then the door opens.

"Come in please. I am so happy you are home Daniel." His mom says.

"I am happy to be home mom." Daniel says as we step inside. "This is my boyfriend John Morrison. Most people call him JoMo, or Mo." Daniel says. I extend my hand for her to shake; but instead she pulls me towards her and envelopes me in a tight hug.

"It's a pleasure to finally meat you John. My name is Judy, and this is my husband Eric." I look over her shoulder and see Daniels dad sitting on the couch.

"Nice to meet you ma'am, sir." I say.

"Please call us Judy, and Eric." Judy says.

"Alright." I say. _I already feel welcomed. _

"Eric and I set up the basement for you two. There's a pool table, a mini bar, a small kitchen, which we stocked with your favorite foods, so feel free to cook yourselves something. There's also a small hot tub right outside your back door, Eric and I never use it, so have all the sex you want in it. Eric and I are on the second floor, and the basement is sound proof, so we won't be able to hear you guys have sex." Judy says.

"Thanks mom!" Daniel says exasperatedly. Daniel grabbed our bags and hurried down to the basement.

"Sorry if I scared you John. We are a very open family. We talk about sex a lot; but if it makes you uncomfortable, then let us know, and we will stop ok?" She asks.

"Yes Judy." I say. Judy gave me one last hug, before I went in search for my disheveled boyfriend. I found him in the basement unpacking our bags. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him.

"It's going to be ok baby. I really like your parents, and I don't mind talking about sex with them." I say. Daniel lets out a sigh of relief at my statement.

"DO YOU GUYS NEED ANY LUBE?" Judy yells down to us. I looked through my bag and notice that Daniel and I left the lube in the hotel room in New Orleans.

"NO. DO YOU HAVE ANY?" I yell back. Daniel starts chuckling at our exchange of words.

"I HAVE STRAWBERRY AND WATERMELLON FLAVORED. WHAT KIND DO YOU WANT?" She yells.

"WATERMELON." Daniel and I say in unison. She tosses us down a tube of watermelon lube and I pick it up and put it in my bag.

"THANKS!" I yell.

"YOU'RE WELCOME. DINNER WILL BE READY IN A COUPLE OF HOURS." She yells back.

"THANK YOU JUDY." I yell. She shuts the door and I start laughing at the crazy conversation I just had.

"I love your mom baby. She's really funny. Why does she have so much lube?" I ask.

"She and Dad own an adult video store. The store also sells dildos, lube, and condoms; pretty much anything you need to get off." Daniel says.

"If we are still together by the time I retire, remind me to get a job at you parents' store." I say jokingly.

"Can do baby. You want to take a nap?" He asks.

"Yeah baby, I'm really tired. Someone I know kept me up last night." I say.

"Just get in bed you dork." He says jokingly. I complied and slid in next to him. He wrapped two protective arms around me and the both of us drifted off to sleep.

**Two and a Half Hours Later: 5:30 PM**

Daniel and I awoke from our nap 30 minutes ago, so we decided to play a game of pool, which I won.

"GUYS, DINNER IS READY!" Judy yells down to us.

"WE'LL BE RIGHT UP MOM." Daniel yells back. After grabbing our cell phones, we went upstairs for dinner. We sat down at the table across from Eric and Judy. Judy made a tofu stir-fry and rice.

"What's with The Miz? Why does he keep hurting you?" Judy asks Daniel.

"Apparently he's not over John, so he hurts me because I am with John." Daniel says.

"Why would you date Miz?" Judy asks. _I love this family._

"It was a long time ago. We dated for a year; but we both realized we weren't meant for each other, so we broke up and remained friends." I say.

"Ah. I don't like Miz much, he hurt my baby." Judy says. Daniel's cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"Where are you from John?" Eric asks. _Daniel knew I grew up in the foster system; but I don't want his parents knowing yet. _

"I grew up in Palos Verdes. When I have some time off, I usually stay in St. Louis though." I say.

"I have always wanted to go to St. Louis." Judy says.

"If you want, you can come down for Thanksgiving." I say.

"That would be nice." Judy says.

After dinner, Daniel and I retired to the basement.

"You want a drink baby?" He asks.

"I'll take a screwdriver please." I say. After Daniel prepared our drinks, we stripped down to our boxers, grabbed a couple of towels, and got into the hot tub. We sat our drinks in the cup holders. I sank into the hot water and my aching muscles began to relax.

"Who do you have a match against on Friday?" Daniel asks. I almost forgot I have a match on Friday.

"I'm taking on the Big Show. He is scheduled to win; but I get to kick him in the face." I say.

"I wonder if I could lock him in the LeBell lock." He says.

"If you locked the Big Show in the LeBell lock, I would give you 1000 bucks and the best blow job of your life." I say.

"You're on." Daniel has a smug smirk on his face. _I wonder what he has planned. _We shake hands and the bet is made. I grab my drink from the cup holder and drink half its contents. I motioned for Daniel to sit between my legs and he eagerly scooted over to me. I wrapped my arms around him and we sat like that for a few minutes until we decided to get out. I wrapped the towel around me and grabbed our empty glasses, so I could make us another drink.

"You want another screwdriver? Or something else!" I yell to Daniel (who is in the bathroom).

"I'll take a cape cod please." He yells. _Good thing I used to be a bartender. _I walk over to the fridge and pull out the vodka, cranberry juice, and a lime. I prepared our drinks within a matter of seconds and I grab the glasses and walk into the bathroom.

"Here you go baby." I say as I hand him his glass.

"Cheers." He says.

"Cheers." I say. I put the glass to my lips and drank half of its contents, Daniel doing the same.

I am starting to get a bit nervous, so I swallow the rest of my drink and set it by the sink. I want to ask Daniel to do something for me; but I am scared that he will dump me if I ask him. I run my hand through my hair, and Daniel notices.

"You ok baby? You seem a bit nervous." He says.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to try out a fantasy of mine." I say. _It's good you finally got it out. _

"What kind of fantasy?" Daniel asks as he finishes his drink.

"A rape fantasy." I mumble.

"You want me to rape you?" He asks surprised.

"Yes." I say, louder than when I last talked.

"Why haven't you wanted to dry this before?" He asks.

"I was scared to tell you because I thought you might break up with me, and I decided to ask you now because we've been together for almost six months, and I really love you." I say.

"I really love you too baby. What exactly do you want me to do?" He asks.

"I want you to "rape" me. I want you to tie my hands behind my back. I want you to hit me with your belt; I want you to be rough. If you get too rough, I'll say Oklahoma and that means that you stop, ok?" I say.

"Ok. If I hear Oklahoma, I will stop and we'll talk about what went wrong, ok?" He asks. 

"Ok. Do you want to try it out tonight?" I ask hopeful.

"Sure." He says. We came up with a plan. I'll be lying in bed sleeping, and then Daniel will "break" in to the basement and pretend to rape me. Reenacting a real rape scene. _This is going to be hot._ After we got dressed, me into pajamas, and Daniel into jeans, we exit the bathroom, so we can play a game of pool.

"You want another drink baby?" I ask as I head into the kitchen to find the bottle of vodka.

"I'll take another cape cod." Daniel says as he sets up the balls for the game of pool. I quickly mix up our drinks and walk over to the pool table and hand Daniel his drink.

"Thanks baby." He says as he takes a sip of his drink.

"You're welcome. What time is it?" I ask.

"7:30 baby." He says.

"Time flies when your planning rape fantasies." I joke. This earned me a whack on the butt, and I let out a groan.

"Is my poor baby getting turned on?" Daniel mocks.

"Shut up and play the damn game." I say. Daniel just smirks at me and breaks the balls.

**Three Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

I awoke from my sleep to the sound of the basement door being thrown open.

"Whose there?" I ask. _That's it JoMo, make it sound as real as possible. _I get out of bed, and walk towards the staircase. I see a "man" dressed in black walking down the stairs. Once he reaches the bottom, he pushes me and I land on my butt. He grabs me by the hair and yanks me to my feat. _Oh my god, I am starting to get hard. _

"You're going to do as I say, do you understand me?" The "man" asks. I nod my head yes and he pushes me down on the bed. He ties my hands behind my back and shoves his knee into my back, and I wince at the pain that shoots down my lower back. _This is hot._ He removes his knee and gets off of the bed. I hear him remove his belt, and then _whack! _He hits me on my pajama covered ass, and I cry out in pain. He grabs my pajamas and yanks them down and off my legs. _Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! _I cry out in pain again.

"Shut up!" He yells. My ass is throbbing. He hits me four more times before he grows bored and decides to straddle my back. I can feel his jean covered hard on and it takes everything I have, not to moan.

"Are you going to be a good boy and not scream when I shove my hard cock into your unprepared hole?" He asks. _This is exactly what I want._ I nod my head yes. He gets off of me and unties my hands, and reties them to the head of the bed.

"On your knees." He demands. This position puts a lot of pressure on my back.

"Good boy." He says. He removes his clothes and gets back on the bed. He slips on a condom, and shoves into me with one hard thrust. _Fuck, this hurts so good. _I feel him jab my prostate, and I bite my lip to stifle a moan, and my lip starts bleeding. He pulls all the way out, before slamming back into me. He does this several more times, before the both of us cum. _That was the best orgasm of my life. Daniel and I should do this more often. _He pulls out of me, unties my hands, and gets dressed before heading back up the stairs. Once I hear the basement door shut, I get off of the bed and head into the bathroom to clean myself off, not even bothering to shut the bathroom door. I grab a washrag from the rack, and get it wet. I wince as I run it over my bloody lip. After cleaning off the blood from my lip and neck (the blood had run down my neck) I walk over to the bathtub and turn the water on. I hear the basement door close and a few seconds later, Daniel walks into the bathroom. He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"That was amazing baby." He says.

"Yeah it was." I say as I turn around so I can face him.

"What happened to your lip?" He asks.

"I bit it when you first entered me." I say. After letting the tub fill up, I sink down into the water, and I wince, because the hot water makes my butt sting a little bit.

"Mind if I join you?" Daniel asks.

"I don't mind." I say as Daniel pulls off his clothes and gets into the tub with me.

"Where did you get the rope and condom?" I ask.

"I found the rope in the garage and the condom I got out of the upstairs bathroom. Please don't ask me why my parents have condoms in there house. I just figured most "rapists" use condoms, so they don't get caught. I wanted it to be as real as possible." Daniel says.

"Thanks baby. I had one of the best orgasms of my life. I love you so much." I say as I move to sit between his legs.

"I love you too baby. Your butt is probably going to be sore for a while though. I am sorry if I hit you to hard." Daniel says.

"Don't worry about it. I loved it." I say.

"Good." Daniel says as he kisses me on the shoulder.

**Friday: 1:30 PM**

Daniel and I are in Seattle for Friday Night Smackdown. I have a match tonight against the Big Show and I have a strange feeling that Daniel is going to interfere. _Knock, knock, knock. _I get out of bed and answer the door.

"Hey Randy, what's up?" I say as I let Randy in.

"Nothing really. I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch with me." He says.

"Sure." I say. After grabbing my wallet and cell phone, I close the door and follow Randy to the elevator. Daniel is out with Chris Jericho. A few minutes later, Randy and I are sitting at a table in some small diner named Leena's. After ordering, Randy and I started talking about what we did with our time off.

"Do you like Daniel's parents?" Randy asks.

"I absolutely love them. When we first got there, Daniel's mom Judy pulled me into a hug and I almost started crying. Then she tells us that Eric, Daniel's dad, and her have set up the basement for us to stay in, and that it's soundproof so they won't be able to hear us have sex. Daniel almost passed out from embarrassment. I really love his parents, they are so funny and they hate Miz because he keeps hitting Daniel." I say.

"They sound pretty cool. It's good that you like Daniel's parents." Randy says.

"Yeah it is. Ugh! I have to face the Big Show tonight and I think Daniel is going to try and interfere." I say.

"Why would he do that?" Randy asks as he takes a sip of his water.

"A few days ago, Daniel and I were talking about my match tonight, and he was like "I wonder if I could lock him in the LeBell lock," and I was like "If you locked the Big Show in the LeBell lock, I would give you 1000 bucks and the best blow job of your life." I say.

"Oh my god, if Daniel locked Big Show in the LeBell lock, I would pay him 10,000 bucks and give him my…" Randy says; but I cut him off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I say.

"I was going to say my Rolex; but you cut me off." Randy says defensively.

"Sorry man. I just get defensive sometimes." I say.

"I understand. I get the same way when people talk about John." Randy says.

"Yeah. Anyways how was St. Louis?" I ask.

"Great. John and I spent a lot of time with the parents. We had a barbecue, drank beer, played ping pong, swam, it was great to have a few days off." Randy says.

"Do you think I should introduce Daniel to Mom and Dad?" I say. _When I was 21 I moved to St. Louis, and after I met Randy, we became instant friends. I met him in a fast food restaurant, and we became instant friends. He was the one that helped me get clean. That's another story for later though. _

"Why not man? He's going to have to meet our parents at some point, seeing how you already met his." Randy says.

"Ok man. Good point. Thanks." I say as I get out my phone to call Daniel. I mouthed, do you mind? To Randy and he shook his head no.

"Hey baby. How's lunch with Chris?" I ask.

"It's going great. The waitress is a bit snobby but I'll live." He says. I chuckle.

"That's good baby. I wanted to let you know that Randy said he would give you 10,000 bucks and his Rolex if you lock Big Show in the LeBell lock." I say as Daniel starts laughing which causes me to laugh too.

"Tell Randy I accept his offer." Daniel says.

"He accepts your offer Randy." I say to Randy.

"Good." Randy says.

"He says good. Anyways I love you baby, I'll see you later ok?" I say.

"K. Love you too." He says as we hang up.

"I think it would be fucking hilarious to see Daniel lock a 500 pound man in the LeBell lock." Randy says as he starts laughing.

"It would be pretty funny." I say.

**Later That Night: 8:45 PM**

The bell just rang, signaling that the Big Show won. I shimmied out of the ring, and was about to head up the ramp, when Daniel's music started playing. _Oh god, this should be entertaining. _Daniel slid into the ring and went after the Big Show. I walked over to stand next to Michael Cole, and Jerry The King Lawler, I wanted to hear what they have to say about Daniels interruption. Daniel managed to get the Big Show on the ground, after kicking him in the knees a couple of times. Daniel delivered one last kick to the knee, and then went in to lock on the LeBell lock.

"Oh my gosh Cole, Daniel Bryan has Big Show in the LeBell lock." Jerry says. _That's my boy!_

"I can't believe what I am seeing. The nerd has Big Show locked in the LeBell lock. It looks like he might tap any second." Cole says. Just then, Big Show tapped and Daniel had to be pried off of him. I rolled my eyes at my jubilant boyfriend, and headed back to the locker room.

"Did you see your boyfriend out there? Damn, I guess I owe him 10,000 bucks and my Rolex." Randy says as the both of us start laughing. A couple of seconds later, we were joined by a smiling Daniel and a pissed off looking Big Show.

"Guess I owe you 10,000 bucks man. I'll cut you a check. My Rolex is in the locker room." Randy says.

"You don't have to Randy. I just wanted to see if I was capable of putting Big Show in the LeBell lock." Daniel says.

"Vince is not going to be happy about you doing this to me, you jerk!" Big Show yells as he walks away.

"Yeah baby? What is Vince going to think?" I ask worried.

"I called him when I was at lunch with Chris. He thought the idea was funny, so he gave me the go ahead." He says.

"It was pretty funny. I didn't think you'd be able to get your arms around Big Show's giant head." I joke.

"Come on guys. Let's go get dressed and go grab a bite to eat. I heard zPizza was the best place to get Vegan pizza in this town." Randy says. After we showered and got dressed, we grabbed our bags and headed to the rental car. Randy is on the phone with John.

"Hey guys. John was wondering if he could meat us at the pizza joint. Is that ok with you guys?" Randy asks as he lights up a cigarette.

"That's fine with us. Do you think I could bum one of those?" Daniel asks. Randy hands him an American Spirit, and he hands me one also, knowing that I wanted one without even asking him.

"Daniel and John said that it was ok if you meet us at zPizza. We'll be there in like 10 minutes." Randy says.

"Love you to baby. See you soon." Randy says as he hangs up with John. He hands me his lighter and I light my cigarette and hand the lighter to Daniel who lights his cigarette and hands the lighter back to Randy. We hopped in the rental car and headed to zPizza. We arrived there a few minutes later, and found John sitting in the back, and we joined him at the table. I sat down on the chair next to Daniel, and I winced, because the small welts on my butt still hurt a little bit.

"You alright JoMo?" John asks me.

"Yeah man I'm fine. My butt just hurts a little bit." I say. _I have never been the one to be embarrassed about what I say, Daniel isn't either. _

"What from?" John asks.

"Daniel spanked me." I say. Luckily there aren't many people sitting around us.

"Why'd you spank him?" John asks Daniel.

"He told me too. I gave his ass a good hard spanking and a hard fucking that night." Daniel says which causes me to blush.

"Rape fantasy?" Randy and John ask at the same time.

"Yeah, and let's just say, it was the best orgasm of my life." I say which causes Daniel to blush.

"TMI!" Randy and John say in unison. The waitress walks up to the table.

"Hello. What can I get you guys to drink?" She asks.

"I'll take a small pitcher of Corona please." I say.

"I'll take a Pepsi please." John says.

"I'll take a bottle of bud-lite please." Randy says.

"I'll also have a bottle of bud-lite please." Daniel says.

"Alright guys. I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks." The waitress says as she leaves.

"I can't believe you put that ass hole in the LeBell lock. Vince is going to be mad at you." John says to Daniel.

"No he won't. I called him earlier and told him my plan. He thought it was funny." Daniel says.

"I fucking hate that man." John mumbles.

"Who?" Daniel asks.

"Big Show." John says.

"Why?" Daniel asks. John looks visibly upset right now.

"He molested me a few years ago. I was the only one left in the locker room and I was in the shower, and Big Show came in and he threw me up against the wall and put his hand around my neck. He took his other hand, and started stroking my cock. A few minutes later, I came and after bashing my head against the wall, he left and Randy found me. I was curled up in a ball and it took Randy 20 minutes to finally calm me down." John says as Randy wraps a protective arm around him.

"I'm sorry man." Daniel says.

"Don't worry about it. The past is the past." John says. A few minutes later, the topic was changed, and we started gossiping about other wrestlers.

"Did you hear that Undertaker is going to retire after Summerslam?" Randy asks.

"I can't believe his 21 year WWE career is finally going to come to an end." I say.

"I…I can't believe it either. He's like a legend. I wonder if he would teach me hell's gate." Daniel says as he takes a sip of his beer.

"You're one of the best submission specialists of all time, and I think if you learned hell's gate, you would be unstoppable." John says.

"You…you really think I am one of the best submission specialists of all time?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah. You have all kinds of submission moves in your repertoire, and if you added hell's gate, I don't think anyone would want to face you for the United States Championship." John says.

"I'll…I'll talk to him about it on Monday." Daniel says.

After we finished eating, Randy drove Daniel and I back to the hotel, and after grabbing our bags, we went inside and straight to bed. We didn't even bother changing, the both of us fell asleep the second our heads hit the pillow.

**Three Days Later: 07/11/2011**

We are in Detroit for Monday Night Raw. Daniel faces Miz, and I face Ted DiBiase. Daniel is scheduled to win, and I am also scheduled to win. After Daniel and I grabbed our wallets and cell phones, we headed out to talk to Mark Calaway aka. Undertaker. Daniel knocked on his hotel room door, and once Mark answered, Daniel got nervous.

"Hey guys. What can I do for ya?" Mark asks.

"I…I was wondering if we could talk to you for a second." Daniel says.

"Sure guys, come in." Mark says as he steps aside to let us in. Daniel interlaced our hands, and we walked inside and sat down in the chairs at the table, while Mark sat on his bed.

"What do you guys want to talk about?" Mark asks.

"I…I was wondering if you would teach me how to do hell's gate." Daniel stammers out.

"Are you serious?" Mark asks.

"Yes sir." Daniel says.

"I would love to teach you hell's gate. We can start today if you want." Mark says. Daniel's nervousness turned into excitement.

"Yay! Give us a few minutes to change into some workout clothes, and we'll meet you back here." Daniel says as he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room. After we changed, we went back to Mark's room and the three of us headed down to the gym in the hotel. Luckily there is an open area large enough for Mark and Daniel to practice hell's gate.

"You ready?" Mark asks.

"Yeah." Daniel says nervously. Roughly an hour later, Daniel had perfected hell's gate.

"You're a quick learner kid. That prick Miz won't know what hit him tonight." Mark says.

"You really think I am ready to use it tonight?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah kid I do." Mark says as Daniel runs up to him and jumps in his arms. I start laughing when my jubilant boyfriend kisses Mark on the lips.

"Sorry man. He gets overly excited sometimes. He's just really happy that you are letting him use hell's gate." I say in defense of Daniel's actions. Daniel gives Mark one last kiss, before Mark lets him down.

"Thank you so much Mark. You're an amazing man, and if I didn't have a boyfriend, and you were gay, I would so date you." Daniel says jokingly.

"I am gay." Mark says much to the astonishment of the people in the room. The hotel shut down the gym, so the WWE superstars could work out, and in the last hour, about 20 superstars and divas, filed into the gym to work out. All eyes turned to Mark.

You're what?" All of us asked in unison. Just to name a few of the superstars and divas in the gym, there is Tyson Kidd, John Cena, Randy Orton, Glen Jacobs, Natalya, MVP, Miz, Alex Riley; even Jerry The King Lawler is working out.

"I'm gay" He says more confidently.

"Wow man…we…we didn't have any idea. We thought you were married to Michelle McCool." I say for pretty much everybody in the room.

"Our marriage was a hoax. A big game the WWE writers came up with, that got way out of hand. Our marriage isn't even legal. I don't like women, never have, never will, and it feels good to finally say that. My other marriages were also hoaxes, set up by me, in order to hide who I truly was. I paid those women 300 grand a year in order to keep quiet. We never had sex, we slept in different beds, and while they were out sleeping with other men, so was I. It started with male prostitutes and then when I got tired of those, I moved onto ring rats, fuck man, I even slept with Vince McMahon once. I am tired of hiding who I am, and I am tired of lying to people. I…I needed to tell you guys." Mark says. One by one, all 22 of us went up and hugged Mark. Some divas and superstars had tears in their eyes at Mark's confession.

"Do you like anybody right now?" I ask the obvious question.

"No man, I…I love him. Have for a while now. I was too scared to tell him though." Mark says.

"Well man, who is it?" John Cena asks. All eyes turned to Mark again.

"It's…its Chris Jericho." Mark says.

"You…you love me?" Chris asks.

"Yeah." Mark says. All of a sudden, Chris comes running at Mark and throws himself at him. Luckily Mark catches Chris and the two share an embrace.

"I love you too man." Chris says as he stands on his tiptoes in order to give Mark a kiss.

"Awwwwwww! How cute." We say in unison.

After we left the gym, Daniel and I grabbed some lunch in the hotel restaurant and went back to our room for a nap, before we have to head to the arena for Raw.

**Four Hours Later: 7:30 PM**

Daniel and I are arrived at the arena, and after grabbing our bags from the trunk, we headed inside and to the locker room to get ready for our matches. After throwing on our ring gear, we headed to catering for a snack before our matches. I was about to take a bite from my salad, when Miz walks up to our table.

"Can I talk to you for a sec Daniel?" Miz asks. Daniel looks at him skeptically.

"What do you want man?" Daniel asks.

"I…I wanted to apologize for everything I have done to you in the last few months." Miz says. Daniel has always been able to tell when someone is lying, so I am sure he will be able to tell if Miz is lying. To be truthful, I think Miz really is sorry. Daniel studied Miz' face for a few moments before finally replying.

"I accept your apology." Daniel says as he gets up and hugs Miz. Miz hugged back, and after the two separated, Daniel sat back down and Miz walked away.

"Wow!" Is all I can say.

"You ok baby?" Daniel asks me.

"I'm fine. I…I am really surprised that Miz apologized to you. His ego usually prevents him from apologizing to people." I say.

"I think Miz is finally growing up." Daniel says. After we finished our salads, we headed back to the locker room. Roughly an hour later, Raw started. I took a seat in a chair in front of the TV. Daniel's match is up first. After Randy bad mouthed Sheamus for 20 minutes, he got out of the ring and after the commercial break, Miz and Daniel started there match. 15 minutes into the match, and Daniel had Miz on the canvas. He pulled Miz into hell's gate, and the fans went crazy.

"Is…is that hell's gate?" Cole asks.

"That is hell's gate. Oh my god, Daniel has Miz locked in hell's gate!" Jerry says. The fans were going crazy and a few seconds later, Miz tapped out and Daniel let go of him. He stood up and the ref raised his hand, signaling that he had won the match. A few other wrestlers had settled down next to me, and they cheered when they saw that Daniel locked Miz in hell's gate.

"Your boyfriend is amazing." Tyson says.

"I already know that." I say cockily. Tyson swats me upside the head and the both of us start laughing. I stand up and head over to my bag and retrieve a small box I have been hiding in the side pocket of my bag. I walk back over to Tyson, open the box, and he gasps.

"Do you think he will like it?" I ask nervously. A few of the other superstars huddled around us.

"He'll love it. When are you going to pop the question?" Tyson asks.

"I was thinking that you could be my manager, and after my match, I'll have you come into the ring, and then I will call Daniel down and once he is in the ring, I'll grab the ring out of your pocket and I'll get down on one knee…blah, blah, blah, you know the rest. Does that sound good?" I ask nervously.

"That sounds good to me. I think it's very brave of you to pop the question in front of millions of people." Tyson says as everyone else around us nods.

"They…they all know that Daniel and I are together." I say as Tyson nods. A few minutes later, Daniel entered the locker room.

"Hey baby. Great job out there." I say as I pull him into a loving kiss. While Daniel and I are making out, I hand the ring to Tyson who hides it behind his back. We pull away a few seconds later.

"I love you." I say. He looks at me funny before responding.

"I love you too baby. You seem nervous, what's wrong?" He asks.

"I always get nervous before my matches." I lie. Daniel just smirks at me before grabbing his bag and heading off to the shower area.

"Oh my god, I can't do this." I mumble as I sit down on the bench.

"Relax John. You two are by far the cutest couple I have ever seen. You guys are made for each other, you guys are soul mates." Tyson says.

"You're…you're right man. Thanks." I say. 20 minutes later, I gave Daniel a kiss, before grabbing Tyson and the both of us headed up to the stage.

"Do you have the ring?" I ask.

"I took it out of the box and put the ring in my shirt pocket. Don't worry; I'll take care of it." Tyson says as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good." I say. A few seconds later, my music started playing and after striking my pose, I headed down to the ring. Tyson took his position ringside and after Ted entered the ring, we started the match. 15 minutes later, I landed starship pain and pinned Ted for the win. After Ted cleared out of the ring, I grabbed a microphone.

"Can you join me in the ring Tyson?" I ask. Tyson climbs into the ring and walks over to me.

"Daniel baby, I was wondering if you could come down to the ring please." A minute later Daniel's music started and my confused boyfriend made his way down to the ring. He climbed into the ring and walked over to stand in front of me. I took a deep breath, before reaching into Tyson's pocket and grabbing the ring. I got down on one knee, and the fans started cheering.

"Honey, I love you more than life itself. If your love has shown me nothing else, it is that life always has so much more to give. Being with you has made every part of my life better. Your kindness, compassion, humor, and support have made me realize that no matter what may happen, if you're by my side, it cannot be better. I will always be there for you too, no matter what you may face or how dire the situation may seem, even as we grow old together. I want to grow old with you. Will you marry me?" I ask. Daniel has tears running down his face, and he nods his head yes. I stand up and put the ring on his finger, before pulling him into a loving kiss. A round of applause is heard, as Daniel and I make our way out of the ring and back to the stage. We give the fans one last kiss, before making our way back to the locker room. As soon as we walk into the locker room, we are met with applause and congratulations. Randy walked up to me and punched me on the arm.

"Ow man, what was that for?" I ask as I rub my arm.

"For not telling me that you were going to propose." He says.

"If I told you, the whole damn locker room would have known in 15 minutes." I say.

"Ok, so I gossip a…lot but it never harms anybody. I guess I can see why you didn't tell me." He says. After I showered, Daniel and I grabbed our bags and headed to our rental car. We threw our bags into the back and I was about to climb into the driver's seat, when Daniel opened the backseat door, and threw me in. I rolled onto my back, and Daniel climbed in on top of me.

"I want you right now." He says. He crashes our lips together and I moan into the kiss. Daniel wastes no time in removing our clothes. After the both of us are naked, he flips us over so I am on top of him.

"Want you inside me." Daniel mumbles loud enough for me to hear him. In the six months we have been together, I have never topped.

"Are you sure baby?" I ask. He nods his head yes. I reached for my bag, and got out the bottle of lube. I coated two fingers and slowly pushed them inside my lover. I started scissoring them around.

"Oh god baby, it hurts so much." Daniel pants out.

"You want me to stop?" I ask.

"No…just give me a few seconds." He says. I left my fingers inside of him, giving him time to adjust, before he nods his head, and I start scissoring them again. I added another finger and moved them around a bit.

"Oh god baby, right there!" Daniel says as I hit his prostate dead on.

"No more prep. I need you now." He pants out. I slick up my cock and thrust my hips forward until I am fully engulfed by my lover. I give him time to adjust before I start a quick pace. I angle my hips a bit, and soon I am hitting his prostate dead on.

"Fuck baby, right there." Daniel says. I grab his neglected cock and start stroking it in time with my hard thrusts. A few thrusts later, and the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. I collapse on top of Daniel and slowly pull out of him. After recuperating, we cleaned up, sprayed ourselves with axe, and got dressed and headed to Angel's café and gallery for dinner. It's almost 11:00 pm, but the restaurant closes at 12:30, so we have plenty of time. We pulled up to the restaurant and we were about to get out of the car, when my phone started ringing.

"Hello." I say.

"JoMo, it's Vince. How are you doing tonight?"

"I'm doing great sir. How are you doing?" I ask.

"I am doing great. I just wanted to tell you that I am really happy you two are getting married, and that more wrestlers should propose to their partners on live TV because the clip of you proposing to Daniel has already hit 200,000 views on YouTube, and it's only been an hour."

"Wow sir. It really means a lot to me that you are happy for us."

"You guys are like my sons; I couldn't be more pleased that two of my top wrestlers are getting married. Well, I guess I will let you go. You probably want to have sex, or eat dinner or something, so I'm gonna let you go."

"Thanks sir. Were actually at the restaurant right now. We already had sex." I say as Daniel starts blushing.

"I don't want to know. Good night guys." Vince says.

"Good night sir." I say as I hang up.

"Who was that baby?" Daniel asks.

"That was Vince. He wanted to let us know that he is really happy that we are getting married, and more wrestlers should propose to their partners on live TV, because the clip of us has already hit 200,000 views on YouTube." I say.

"Wow." Daniel says as we get out of the car and head into the restaurant. The café is empty, so we decided to sit in a booth near the counter.

"Hello guys. Can I start you off with some drinks?" The waiter asks.

"I'll take a Pepsi please." Daniel says.

"I'll take a Mt. Dew please." I say as the waiter leaves to get our drinks.

"What kind of café is this?" Daniel mumbles to himself. I opened the menu and the variety of food is a lot different than most cafes.

"Do you want to share the BRICKS in the ROAD?" He asks.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Bricks of Tofu Baked with Ginger & Garlic, on a Road of Wild Rice Pilaf and Veggies." Daniel says.

"That sounds good. I think I will get a salad too." I say.

"Me too." A minute or so later, the waiter comes back to the table and places our drinks in front of us.

"Hey! Aren't you guys John Morrison and Daniel Bryan?" The waiter asks us. _Apparently he didn't take a good look at us when we first got here._

"Yes sir we are." Daniel says.

"Leslie, Chris, come out here. John Morrison and Daniel Bryan are here!" The waiter yells. A few seconds later, a man and a woman exited the kitchen and walked over to our table.

"Were huge fans of yours. Congratulations on your engagement. Do you think we could get your autographs?" The waiter asks.

"Sure. Do you have a pen?" I ask. The waiter handed me his pen and after Daniel and I were done signing there papers, the waiter took our orders.

"Do you have your phone on you?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah why?" I ask.

"I wanted to watch the video of you proposing to me." Daniel says. I reach into my pants pocket and take out my phone and hand it to him.

"Thanks baby." He says as he gets on the internet and goes to YouTube. He pulls up the video of him and I, and we watch it together.

"Wow baby. It already has 283,898 views." I say excitedly.

"Were popular." He says as the both of us share a laugh. The video suddenly pauses and my phone starts ringing.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I ask. It's Elaine.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to propose to your boyfriend?" Elaine says.

"I'm sorry. I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't even tell Randy." I say.

"Well that's because your brother is a gossip queen; but I am your mother damn it. We haven't even met him yet." She says.

"I know mom. I promise I will bring him to St. Louis the next time we have some time off, ok? I say.

"Ok; but promise me that the next time you have some big news, you contact us right away, ok?" She says. At least she isn't mad anymore.

"Ok. Good night mom. Wait, why are you up so late? It's almost midnight." I say.

"Raw just ended, so I figured I would wait and call you when I knew you weren't busy." She says.

"Ah ok. Good night, I love you." I say.

"Love you too honey. See you soon." She says as we hang up.

"Elaine?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah, she wasn't too happy that I propose to you, without telling her first. I kind of understand where she is coming from though. I guess I would have been mad too, if my son propose to his boyfriend on TV without telling me first." I say as Daniel nods.

"I would have been mad too. Do you think we can go to 7-11 after dinner?" Daniel asks.

"Sure. We need to get more cigarettes anyways." I say.

"We really should quit." Daniel says.

"Yeah; but you and I both know were not going too." I say.

"True." Daniel says as my phone rings again. Daniel left his phone in the car.

"Hello."

"Did you talk to mom yet? She called me wondering where the hell you were. She was mad that you proposed to Daniel without telling her first. For fuck's sake John, she hasn't even met the guy." Randy says.

"The guy? Is that all Daniel is to you? A fucking guy?" I yell into the phone.

"That's not what I was saying John. I was just saying that mom is mad because she hasn't even met Daniel yet." He says angrily.

"Fuck Randy. Mom and I talked, she isn't mad at me anymore. We worked it out. But thanks to you and your temper, I'm mad again." I say as I hang up the phone and turn it off before placing it in my pocket. Daniel slides into the booth next to me and wraps a protective arm around me.

"Randy's such a jerk." I mumble.

"I know baby, I know." Daniel says as he kisses me on the cheek.

"Do you think I could meet your parents soon?" Daniel asks. I nod my head yes, and he gives me one last calming kiss on the cheek, before going back to his side of the table.

"Do…do you think they would want to adopt me. I have always wanted to make if official. They're my family. I've always wanted real parents." I say.

"Why don't you give yourself a few days to think about it and then call and talk to them. I am sure they would love to adopt you." Daniel says as he leans across the table and plants a kiss on my forehead.

After we finished eating, we went to 7-11, bought cigarettes and candy, and headed back to the hotel. We were about to enter our hotel room, when an irate looking Randy shoves me from behind. John manages to pull him away from me.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I ask.

"You fucking hung up on me!" Randy yells.

"I hung up on you because you were yelling at me." I say.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just…I don't like it when mom is mad." Randy says.

"I don't either. That's why I should have called her before I proposed to Daniel. I'm sorry for making your angry." I say as I take a step closer to Randy.

"I'm sorry too." Randy says as he gives me a hug. After we separated, we said good night and went to our rooms. For some reason, I'm not tired, so I strip down to my underwear and lay on the bed seductively. Daniel rolls his eyes at me and heads to the bathroom. A few seconds later, I hear the toilet flush and after washing his hands; Daniel climbs into bed and claims my lips. I moan into the kiss and Daniel pulls away long enough to remove my boxers. _Someone's in a bit of a hurry. _A few seconds later, he takes me all the way down his throat and starts sucking. He comes back up and takes the head of my cock into his mouth. He runs his tongue over my slit and then takes me all the way in again. A few seconds later, I cum, exploding into his mouth.

**Three Weeks Later: August 1****st****, 2011**

The WWE gave us a few days off. We don't have to be in L.A, until the 14th for Summerslam. Daniel and I just landed in St. Louis. I still haven't talked to my parents about the possibility of them adopting me, but I decided I would do it tonight at dinner. Randy and John were also on our flight, so after the four of us grabbed our bags, we rented a car, and made our way to Randy and I's parents' house. About an hour later, we arrived at the house, and after grabbing our bags from the back, we headed inside.

"Mom, Dad, were home." Randy yells. A few seconds later, Bob and Elaine come bounding down the stairs. Elaine runs up to me and engulfs me in a tight hug. We hug for a few seconds before she pulls away and hugs Daniel.

"You must be Daniel. It's so good to finally meet you." Mom says as she pulls away from him.

"It's nice to meet you too ma'am." Daniel says.

"Please don't call me ma'am. Call me Elaine, and this is Bob." She says. Bob steps up and hugs Daniel.

"I am a big fan of yours." Daniel says.

"Thank you son. It's nice to meet you." Dad says.

"Nice to meet you too." Daniel says.

"We set up the guest rooms for you guys. Randy and John will be at the end of the hall, and John and Daniel will be across from them, is that ok?" Mom asks.

"That's fine with us." Randy says as John, Daniel, and I all nod.

"Now let's go over the rules." Mom says.

"Rules?" Daniel asks.

"Yes Daniel. We have some rules in this house that we expect you four to abide by." Mom says.

"Ok." Daniel says.

"Rule number one; always turn music on when having sex. No one else wants to hear you. Rule number two; no drugs, rule number three if you are late to dinner, you have to do the dishes. Everybody understand?" The four of us nod our head yes.

"Good. Dinner will be ready by 6:00. If you guys want a snack before dinner, I made some vegan chocolate chip cookies. They're really good." Mom says.

"Thanks mom." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 6:00 PM**

John, Randy, Daniel and I walked into the dining room and sat down at the table.

"Where's Becky and Nathan?" I ask.

"Nathan is in Stamford Connecticut, for a MMA match, and Becky is in Charlotte North Carolina with some man she met on the internet." Mom says as she places the plates of food on the table. She places a large dish of tofu taco mix in front of Daniel and me, and places the bowl of ground beef in front of Randy, John, herself and Dad.

"Is the taco seasoning in this tofu animal product free?" I ask.

"Yes John, now eat before the food gets cold." My mom says jokingly. I take a tortilla and scoop some of the tofu mixture on it.

"Which one is the vegan cheese?" I ask.

"The one next to the salsa." Mom says. I grab the bowl of vegan cheese and scoop some onto the tofu mixture. I finish filling my taco with onions, tomatoes, and lettuce, and I take a bite. It's by far one of the best vegan tacos I have ever had.

"Do you guys want anything to drink? I have Corona, Bud Lite, and Pepsi." Dad yells from the kitchen.

"I'll take a Bud Lite please." Randy says.

"Make that two…wait three please." John yells as Daniel motions that he wants one also.

"I'll take a Corona. Thanks Dad." I yell.

"You're welcome. Elaine! You want anything hon?" Dad asks.

"I'll take a Pepsi please." A few seconds later, Dad returned with his arms full, and handed us our drinks before sitting down next to Mom.

"Who is Becky meeting in North Carolina?" Randy asks.

"Some man she met on the internet. They've been talking for a while on Skype and they decided to finally meat. She flew out yesterday." Dad says.

"Do you know his name?" I ask.

"I think she said his name was Jeff Hardy." That stopped John, Daniel, Randy and I in our tracks.

"Oh my god." My dad says. Suddenly the realization hit mom, and she almost spit out her Pepsi.

"Why did you let her go to North Carolina to visit Jeff Hardy?" I ask angrily. _I have nothing against Jeff, but I don't want to see my baby sister get hurt. _

"You will not use that tone at the dinner table. I let her go because she is 23. I figured she could take care of herself." Mom says.

"I guess she can take care of herself. CM Punk told me that he has been trying to help Jeff get clean." I say.

"Well that's good. I don't think we have a reason to worry." Mom says. The topic soon changed.

After dinner, Mom, Daniel, and I did the dishes, and once they were done, we went into the living room.

"Mom and Dad, I was wondering if I could talk to you guys about something." I say.

"Sure son. Do you want John, Randy, and Daniel to leave?" My dad asks.

"No, I want them here." I say as I take Daniel's hand and interlace our fingers. We walk over to the couch and Daniel and I sit down. I took a deep breath and started talking,

"I was wondering if you guys would consider making it official." I say nervously.

"Making what official?" My Mom asks confused.

"Adopting me. I know I am 31; but it's never too late to adopt someone. You guys have been my parents for the last few years, and I thought it was about time to make it official. I'll understand if you guys don't want too." I say as a single tear escapes my eye. Daniel reaches up and wipes it away.

"Oh honey. Don't cry. Actually your Dad and I were thinking about it a few days ago and we decided that adopting you would make you legally our child and you will be entitled to inheritance, and you will be able to see us in the hospital, if either your Dad or I become sick or injured. So anyways, what I am trying to say is, we would love to adopt you." Mom says as I get off of the couch and walk over to her and Dad and give them both a hug.

"You don't have to change your last name to Orton if you don't want too." Dad says as we pull away.

"I want too. Plus, Daniel Orton has a nice ring to it." I say as I wink at Daniel.

"What will Vince think when he sees that John has legally changed his last name too Orton, and then when John and Daniel get married, there will be four Orton's in the WWE. He's gonna flip!" Randy says jokingly.

"I can't wait." I say jokingly.

**August 2****nd****, 2011 1:30 PM**

Mom, Dad, John, Randy, Daniel and I are at the local child services office. Under Missouri state law, I have to consent to the adoption, and then Mom, Dad, and I have to sign the papers, and then I will officially be an Orton, once I have my last name legally changed. After we leave here, were going to the local social security office, and DMV, because my driver's license was issued by the state of Missouri. We also have to go to the passport office; luckily we have nothing else planned for today.

"Do you John Morrison, consent to being adopted by Elaine, and Bob Orton?" The man asks me.

"I do." I say.

"And do you Elaine and Bob Orton, consent to adopting John Morrison?" The man asks.

"We do." Mom and Dad say in unison.

"Congratulations, you are now officially the son of Elaine and Bob Orton." The man says. After we signed the numerous papers, we took our copies and headed to the local social security office. After roughly four hours, I have a new social security card, driver's license, and passport.

"Can we go get some dinner?" Randy whines from the back seat.

"Where do you guys want to go?"

"Pi Pizzeria." John, Randy, and I say in unison.

"Is pizza ok with you Daniel?" Dad asks.

"That's fine Bob. I have been craving a good vegan pizza for the last week." Daniel says.

"Alrighty then. Pi Pizzeria it is." Dad says. A few minutes later, we pulled up to the restaurant and got out. We headed inside and found a table towards the back. For some reason, there are not too many people here. The only people close to us, is a couple six tables over. The waiter handed us our menus and took our drink orders, before leaving to get our drinks.

"You want to get the usual baby?" I ask Daniel.

"Sounds good to me." Daniel says as he shuts his menu.

"You guys nauseate me." Randy jokes. I chose to ignore Randy's comment.

"I…I can't believe I finally have parents." I say.

"I know it's been hard John; but we will always be here for you. You've been our son for almost nine years now, and I am very thankful that you wanted us to become your legal parents." Mom says.

"It's just…it's good to finally get it down on paper. Growing up in the foster system was very hard for me. After I aged out of the system, I started living on the streets, and I made money by prostituting myself. I used to do a lot of cocaine; but once I saved up enough money, I moved here and…and Randy saved my life. He…he helped me get clean and…and he found me an apartment and a job…I truly do owe my life to you Randy. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead." I say as I excuse myself from the table and head outside for a cigarette. A few seconds later, Randy joins me outside and I hand him a cigarette and the lighter. He lit his cigarette and handed the lighter back to me.

"I meant every word I said Randy." I say.

"I know man." Randy says as he gives me a hug.

After we ate, Dad paid the bill and we left. Once back at home, Daniel, John, Randy, and I headed to the basement to play a game of poker. Randy found the poker chips and after grabbing a few beers out of the small refrigerator, Randy dealt and we started playing.

"I fold." I announce to the table. I didn't really have a good hand, just a pair of twos.

"All in baby." Randy says as he pushes all of his chips to the center of the table.

"I think you're bluffing. So I'll go all in as well." Daniel says as he pushes all of his chips to the center of the table.

"I fold." John says as he throws his cards down on the table.

"Full house." Randy says smugly. He was about to reach for the chips when Daniel laid down his cards.

"Straight flush." Daniel says as he reaches out and grabs all of the chips and starts stacking them neatly next to him.

"You cheated!" Randy yells.

"How in the hell could I cheat. You were the one dealing dummy." Daniel says as Randy shoots him the famous Viper glare.

"That glare does nothing too me." Daniel says as Randy pouts and walks away to grab another beer. Daniel gave him his chips back so we could continue playing.

**Three Hours and Six Beers Later:**

"I'm going to go to bed." John says.

"I'll be up in a minute baby." Randy says as John nods, gives him a kiss, and leaves.

"I'm going to go to bed too. It's been a long ass day and I think I'm drunk." Daniel slurs.

"Good night baby, I'll be up in a minute." I say as Daniel nods and leaves.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I ask Randy.

"Sure, what's up?" He asks me.

"I would love it if you would be my best man." I say.

"Are you serious?" Randy asks me as I nod.

"You're my brother, my best friend, the man that got me clean, and my ex-lover, you're everything I want in a best man, that and Nathan doesn't really like me. We dated for like a year and then I started seeing your parents as family, so we stopped dating because it was getting awkward." I say as Randy stands up and slaps me across the face, and my lip started bleeding.

"I loved you John. You…you had to go and fuck everything up when you started seeing my parents as your parents. This…this hole fucking thing is a sham John. I…I know you still love me." Randy says as I shake my head no and he slaps me again.

"Have you taken your meds?" I ask.

"I…I forgot to take them this morning. The voices have been driving me nuts all day, but then you brought up the fact we used to be lovers, and I just went nuts after that. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hit you." Randy says.

"Can…can you please take your meds in the morning? I prefer not to get hit by my schizophrenic brother." I say jokingly. This earned me a smile from Randy. Only Mom, Dad, Vince, Daniel, John, Becky, and Nathan know that Randy is schizophrenic. No one in the WWE knows about the voices that run rapid in Randy's head if he doesn't take his meds.

"I'll take my meds, I promise. You want to go outside and have a smoke?" Randy asks.

"Yeah." Randy and I stepped into the backyard and sat down by the pool. It's almost midnight but the air still feels warm, so after finishing our cigarettes, we strip down to our boxers and jump in the pool. I do one of my crazy flips, while Randy does a back flip off of the diving board. Randy resurfaces and starts hitting his head.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. John would never do that, SHUT UP!" Randy yells at the top of his lungs.

"I'm…I'm gonna go get your meds right now, and when I get back, you are going to take them, ok?" I say.

"Ok." Randy says as I hop out of the pool and run inside. I grab a couple of clean towels from the bathroom and head to John's room. I don't even bother knocking on the door; I just barge inside and walk over to Randy's bag.

"What ya doing in here John?" John asks me.

"I'm getting Randy's meds. He didn't take any this morning and he's had a couple of episodes in the last few minutes." I say.

"What kind of episodes?" John asks.

"He slapped me a couple of times, said he used to love me, and then when we were in the pool, he hit his head a couple of times and told himself to shut up, because I would never do that to him." I say.

"Why didn't he take his meds this morning?" John asks me.

"He said he forgot too." I say.

"Ugh! He needs to take those damn meds. I think I'll get him one of those pill containers and put his pills in that, and in the morning, I'll set his pills next to his breakfast and that way, he won't forget to take them." John says.

"Sounds good Johnny." After I grabbed two pills, I grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen, and went out to the pool.

"Here Randy, take these." I say as I hand Randy the pills and the glass of water and he takes them.

"Thanks." He says.

"You're welcome. Now, let's finish our swim and go to bed. How does that sound?" I ask.

"Sounds good." Randy says. Roughly 30 minutes later, Randy and I got out of the pool, dried off, and got dressed before heading off to bed.

**The Next Morning: 8:30 AM**

Mom, Dad, Daniel, John, and I are sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Where's Randy?" Mom asks John.

"He's still sleeping. His meds didn't kick in tell about 2:00, so I figured I would let him sleep." John says. A few seconds later, we hear the bedroom door slamming closed and then a few seconds later, Randy enters the kitchen.

"Are you ok baby?" John asks.

"My stupid meds wore off 30 minutes ago, and I think I broke my hand from punching the wall to hard." Randy says.

"Did you take anymore?" Dad asks.

"Yeah, and they're not working." Randy says as he sits down next to John. Mom stood up and walked over to Randy and carefully picked up his hand.

"I don't think it's broken; but we should schedule an appointment with your doctor, and she can do some X-Rays and maybe prescribe you some new pills." Mom says as Randy nods his head and steels a piece of bacon from John's plate.

"I'll get you some food honey." Mom says. She fixed Randy a plate of food and a glass of OJ and after eating; Mom called the doctor's and scheduled an appointment for Randy.

"They can see you at 10:30." Mom says as Randy nods and heads outside for a cigarette. John and Daniel were about to follow him outside; but I stopped them, and walked outside. Randy is sitting in a chair by the pool.

"I need to change my theme song." Randy says as I smile and sit down next to him. He hands me a cigarette and the lighter and I light my cigarette.

"Thanks. I have to agree with you. People may start to think that you actually hear voices." I joke.

"I…I'm going to call the New York Times. It's about time people know. Maybe my story will teach people about the effect schizophrenia has on a person and there family." Randy says.

"If you want me to, I can call the New York Times editor for you. Maybe schedule a time for you to talk to them."

"Thanks John." Randy says.

"You're welcome man. I am going to go back inside. Do you want me to tell the rest about your plans?" I ask.

"I'll tell them." Randy says as I nod, and head back inside.

"Is he ok?" Mom asks.

"He's fine. He's going to change his theme song though." I say as I walk upstairs to take a shower. After showering, I put on some clothes and grab my cell phone. I quickly got on the internet and looked up the number for the New York Times editor.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The editor asks.

"I was wondering if I could schedule a time to have my brother Randy Orton speak to you." I say.

"Randy Orton? The WWE superstar?" The editor asks.

"Yes ma'am. He has something he needs to tell the world." I say. _That pretty much sums it up._

"I'll send one of my writers down to talk to him." She says.

"Thanks ma'am. Our address is 1945 Seattle Way. St. Louis MO, 63101." I say.

"Alrighty then. What time is good for you guys?" She asks.

"Anytime in the afternoon works for us." I say.

"How does 12:30 tomorrow afternoon sound?" She asks.

"That works for us. Thank you so much ma'am." I say.

"You're welcome." She says as she hangs up. I slip my phone into my pocket and head downstairs. There is no one in the kitchen so I walk into the living room. Daniel is sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Your Mom and Dad are getting ready, and John and Randy are in the back yard." Daniel says. I sit down next to him and pull out my phone. I text Randy and tell him that the New York Times is sending down someone to talk to him. I also told him what time they would be here. A few minutes later, Mom, Dad, John, and Randy walk into the living room.

"Before we go, there's something I have to tell you guys." Randy says.

"What is it son?" Dad asks.

"I'm ready to tell people I am schizophrenic." Randy says.

"Are you sure son?" Dad asks.

"Yes Dad, I'm sure. Johnny (me) already called the New York Times and they are sending someone down to talk to me tomorrow at 12:30." Randy says.

"Alright son." Dad says.

**Three Hours Later:**

Randy was prescribed two new pills. The doctor told him to stop taking the old ones and start taking the new ones.

"They work." Randy says excitedly.

"Good. Do you guys want to go get some lunch?" Dad asks.

"Sure." We say in unison.

**The Next Day: 12:30 PM**

The reporter from the New York Times just pulled up. A few seconds later, there is a knock at the door. I went to the door and answered it and let the reporter in.

"Hello, my name is Heather Nicholas." She says.

"My name's John, and this is Elaine, Bob, Daniel, John, and Randy." I say as I introduce everybody.

"Nice to meet you guys." She says.

"Please come in. Randy would like to speak to you alone, is that ok?" I ask.

"That's fine with me." She says.

"Please follow me." Randy says. Heather followed Randy outside and they sat down by the pool.

**Randy's P.O.V**

Heather pulled out a tape recorder and pressed record.

"Whenever you're ready." She says. I take a deep breath and start talking.

"I was diagnosed with schizophrenia when I was 23 years old. For the last eight years, I have battled my inner demons. I have tried numerous medications, some work, some don't. The medication the doctor has me on now, is working. I…I have hurt the people I care about the most. I have slapped my mother, my father, both of my brothers, my sister, my husband and my brother's fiancé Daniel. I almost lost my job four years ago, because I refused to take my medication. My husband checked me into a psychiatric hospital, where I was forced to take my medication. If you experience any of the symptoms associated with schizophrenia, I suggest you see a doctor. There is help out there, there are people who care about you. Please, get help." I say as a tear escapes my eye.

"What are some of the symptoms associated with schizophrenia?" Heather asks.

"Would you like a list. I looked them up earlier. I only experienced a few of them; but you can have the list if you want." I say as I hand her the list.

"This is an awfully long list. Thank you. Is there anything else you would like to add?" She asks.

"I…I just wanted people to know. I've been hiding it for a very long time, and I finally needed to get it off my chest." Randy says.

"Thank you for your time sir. Your story will appear in tomorrow's edition." Heather says.

"Thank you ma'am." I say as Heather nods and leaves.

**A Few Days Later: August 14****th**

Randy received several praises from the WWE universe, after the article came out about him being schizophrenic. The president even called him. President Obama was very pleased that someone as famous as Randy Orton, would speak out about the effects schizophrenia has on a person and there family. Randy's new medication is working very well; he hasn't heard voices since the incident a couple weeks ago.

Our plane touched down in L.A. Summerslam is in two days; but Vince wanted us here early for photo shoots and autograph sessions. After grabbing our bags from baggage claim, we rented an escalade and headed to the hotel. Daniel and I headed to our room, while Randy and John went to get us lunch. A few minutes later, there is a knock at the door and I let John and Randy in. They're holding a few bags of food and they sit them down on the table. I reach into the bag and pull out two containers of avocado rolls.

"We got you guys some inari too." Randy says as I smile and grab the small container of inari.

"You guys are the best." I say as Randy smiles and takes a seat at the rather large table. I hand Daniel his food and we start to eat.

"What time do we have to be at the autograph signing tonight?" Randy asks.

"We have to be there at 5:30, it starts at 6:00, and it should be over by 7:00" Daniel says.

"We should go to a movie afterwards. Final Destination 5 just came out." I say.

"I can't believe they made another one. I thought the last one was it. I can't wait to see it." John says excitedly. I pull out my phone and look up the time for the movie.

"Final Destination 5 is playing at 8:35 at the I-Max theatre in the Howard Hughes Promenade." I say.

"That's perfect; we can get some dinner and watch a movie." Randy says.

**Later That Night: 7:30 PM**

John, Randy, Daniel and I are in the Howard Hughes Promenade eating dinner. I ordered a grilled soy cheese sandwich, and Daniel ordered French Fries. Apparently he's not feeling that well.

"You ok baby?" I ask.

"Excuse me; I think I am going to throw up." Daniel says as he stands up and runs to the bathroom. I quickly get up and follow him into the bathroom. He throws open a stall and drops to his knees. I start rubbing his back as he empties the contents of his stomach into the toilet. A few minutes later, he's done, and after washing his face off, we went back to our table and sat down.

"You ok Daniel?" Randy asks.

"I'm fine now. I just had to throw up." Daniel says.

"You want to go back to the hotel and lie down?" I ask.

"I'm fine baby, I promise." Daniel says as I nod and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Maybe you're pregnant." John jokes.

"Men can't get pregnant you dumbass." Daniel says.

"Anyways, during the autograph signing, I had some lady hit on me, apparently she didn't see the Raw where I proposed to Daniel." I say as everyone at the table laughs.

"I was in the bathroom before the signing, and some guy kept staring at my penis when I was taking a leek. I was about to knock him out when his boyfriend entered the bathroom and the two of them started making out. I finished taking a leek, washed my hands and got out of there as quickly as possible." Randy says.

"That's a little creepy." I say as everyone at the table nods in agreement. After we ate, we watched the movie and headed back to the hotel. It's almost 11 and I am ridiculously horny. As soon as we enter the room, I push Daniel down on the bed and attack his lips with a heated kiss. Daniel quickly gains control and flips us over so I am on the bottom.

"Want you in me." I moan out. Daniel lets out a chuckle before quickly removing our clothes. He retrieves the tube of lube from the bedside table and pours a generous amount into the palm of his hand.

"No prep, need you now." I moan out. Daniel quickly lubes up his cock and slams into me roughly. He gives me a few seconds to adjust before starting a quick pace. Thank god Daniel knows when I want it rough and when I want it slow, and this time I definitely want it rough. I'm close, really close, and a few thrusts later, the both of us cum, screaming eachothers names.

"Love you." Daniel says as he pulls out of me and lies down next to me. He takes me into his arms and I let out a content sigh.

"Love you too baby."

**August 15****th****, 2011: 9:35 AM**

Daniel and I just woke up, and after we shower, we get dressed and head down to the dining room for breakfast. We made ourselves some oatmeal and toast with margarine, and after grabbing some OJ, we sat down at the table with Randy and John.

"Have you guys come up with a wedding date yet?" John asks us.

"We were thinking about the 23rd of September." I say.

"Where are you guys going to get married?" John asks.

"We were thinking about getting married in a cemetery in San Francisco." Daniel says.

"A cemetery?" Randy asks.

"Yeah. There is a really beautiful one in San Fran." Daniel says.

"It's your funeral." Randy says as John slaps him in the back of the head and we all laugh at his horrible attempt at a joke.

"You're an idiot." John jokes.

"Fuck you." Randy says.

"Maybe later." John says.

"Anyways, when do you guys have to be at your photo shoot?" Randy asks us.

"We have to be there by 11:30, what about you guys?" I ask.

"12:30." Randy says.

"What time do we have to be at the comic book store for the signing?" Daniel asks.

"6:30." John says.

"We should grab some dinner afterwards." Daniel says as we all nod our heads in agreement.

**A Little Over a Month Later: September 23****rd**** 2011**

My family and Daniel's family, along with a bunch of our friends are all in National Cemetery for Daniel and mine's wedding. There are sweeping views of the Bay, Golden Gate Bridge, and rows of symmetrically aligned grave markers of veterans and their spouses. It is absolutely beautiful here.

"We are gathered here today to join these two men in holy matrimony. You may now exchange vows. Who would like to go first?" The priest asks us.

"I will." Daniel says as the priest nods.

"Together, we can accomplish anything. Together, we will be better than we could be alone. Together, we will share our love with the world. Together, our love will grow into a bond too strong to break. Our love may be like the ebb and tide of the ocean, but it will always flow. Through the good and bad, I want you to always know that I will be by your side. I will be there for you in the ups and downs of life. I pledge my all to you. I love you more than anything John, and I couldn't imagine a life without you." Daniel says as I start to cry. I quickly compose myself and start my vows.

"I John Orton, vow to devote the very essence of my being to satisfying your every desire, and making every sunrise together more wondrous than the last. I realize that the road that we set out to walk with each other will be difficult at times, but I swear to you this beautiful day, no matter how wearisome the journey becomes, I will never abandon you. Through laughter and through tears, through sunshine and through rain, no matter what, no matter when, I will love you, and ONLY you, unconditionally, always and forever. I love you baby." I say as tears start falling freely from Daniel's eyes. I look over at Randy and he has tears running down his face as well.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss." The priest says as I step forward and press my lips to Daniel's. A few seconds later, we pull away and I look over at my mom and dad, and they are both crying. This is exactly how my life was supposed to be. I have a beautiful husband, a loving family, and my dream job. I am truly blessed.

**(A.N. This story took me over a month to write; but I finally got it done, and I am proud of myself. I hope you guys like it. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it.)**


End file.
